


Moment Alone

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Love, Mild Fluff, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest, booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finally has a moment alone with Miles and Bass, when whiskey gets involved things may get fun.</p><p>Cross post FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Alone

Charlie and Bass were lounging on one of the couches in the abandoned house they had come across, Miles, Bass and Charlie were on a supply run when they came across said house.

Charlie sat with her head thrown back against the couch and her feet up on the coffee table, Bass who was only about a foot away from her also had his feet on the table, his arm was slung across the back of the couch his hand resting just behind her head, in his other hand sat a half a bottle of whiskey. After the long and gruelling day the three had they decided to kick back and get at least a good buzz on. 

Bass glanced over at Charlie, he watched her relaxed and contented face as the sun flitted through the open window across the small smile that kissed her lips. Before he knew what he was doing his hand had buried his fingers in her hair, he brushed his finger tips along the back of her head and she gave a contented sigh. Surprised at himself and her reaction he pulled his fingers back and watched her. 

Charlie turned her head and looked at Bass, a lazy grin spread across her face. "I didn't say stop."

Bass grinned back and twisted his fingers in her hair again, she leaned into his touch and slid closer to him, her leg was touching his before she realized how close she was. Her eyes flitted between his own eyes and his mouth, leaning in ever so slightly she placed a hand on his thigh for balance.

"Charlie..." Bass was slightly startled by the sudden contact on his leg. "What- what are you doing?"

"Hmmm... Don't really know I guess. Should we see where it goes?" She asked suggestively.

Bass groaned as she slid her hand up his leg. "That's dangerous Charlie. We've been drinking, you don't know what you're doing."

Charlie pouted at him. "Give me some credit Monroe, I'm a Matheson I can hold my liqour."

"I give you lots of credit Matheson, probably not enough but I do." He said leaning in slightly. "But it doesn't mean that this is a good idea."

"If you hadn't noticed Monroe we don't make a whole lot of good ideas lately, and why should I start now?" Charlie was now leaning more on him then on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure if I'm going to be taken down, it's going to be by this damn family." Bass dropped his feet to the ground while simultaneously pulling Charlie in for a searing kiss. Charlie moaned into his kiss as his tongue pushed its way into her open and eagerly waiting mouth, Bass put the bottle he was holding on the coffee table and pulled her closer without breaking the kiss.

Charlie grabbed the collar of his shirt and swung her leg over his lap, straddling him gave her easier access to everything she wanted to touch. Bass let out a low growl has her hips came in contact with his.

"Dammit Charlotte. you're killing me here." He ground out into her kiss.

She giggled softly at his frustration. pulling his coat down over his shoulders there kiss ended momentarily as he struggled to remove the piece of clothing. He looked up into her lust filled eyes with what he was sure was a look he had as well. 

Charlie laughed at the goofy grin he had plastered on his face, the moment how ever was nearly shattered when Miles walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Miles stood shocked in the door way. Charlie turned and looked at Miles a smile creeping on her face.

"Don't move." she placed her hands on Bass' shoulders and kissed him, pushing herself off of him she walked over to Miles and stopped inches from him. "This is what's going on." Leaning in she ghosted a kiss across his lips gauging his reaction. His reaction was instant he leaned in closer closing the gap between the two, he grabbed her waist and pulled her in. 

Bass sat on the couch and watched as Charlie kissed his best friend. He was surprised by his lack of surprise at seeing it happen. He knew they were close, but he never really thought to much about how close they were, or could be. He suddenly noticed she was turned away from Miles and walking towards him, Miles trailed behind her a hazy look in his eyes, a look he knew he shared.

"Charlotte?" Bass was confused and curious as to what was going on in her head. 

"Bass." She purred back, climbing back onto his lap she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. Behind her Miles was closing in hands landing softly on her shoulders. she hummed contentedly at the contact. Neither man was willing to give up touching her or being near her.

"Miles..." Charlie's low hum sent shivers down his back, stooping down his mouth came in contact with her throat and her hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair holding him close, While bass leaned forward hands roaming down her sides and up her back his kisses trailing up the other side of her neck and jaw line.

Charlie tugged on Miles' hair pulling him closer, doing so brought a growl from his throat, her other hand was buried in Bass' hair also tugging on it and pulling him close, his reaction was to pull back slightly and kiss her with need and urgency.

"Charlie." Bass' voice was hoarse and low, she hummed in response looking at him through hooded eyes. Miles on the other side of her raised his head and looked at his friend. "Should I ask how or why this is happening?" 

Turning her head she looked at Miles, closing her eyes she pressed her forehead to his cheek. Looking back at Bass she framed his face with her hands. "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you." 

Bass chuckled softly. "Sorry, don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, but I have no know what's happening here. I mean we don't really get along all that well, and him." he said gesturing to Miles as Charlie's hands dropped from his face. "He's you're uncle and my best friend, that doesn't strike you as odd in the slightest?"

"Bass, I don't find it odd and I assume Miles doesn't either or he wouldn't still be here." She looked at Miles and locked eyes with him, a smirk graced his lips as he locked eyes with her. "All I can really say is that I finally have the two most important men in my life to myself and I don't know when that will happen again. You know as well as I do that the moment we get back to the others Rachel won't let Miles out of her sight, and Conner will always be around one of us. Just go with it Bass, and I'm not necessarily suggesting sex here just a moment with just us."

She was surprised how willing both men were to the situation, especially Miles. When she kissed him she wasn't sure what his reaction would be but she had to try. 

"I love you, both of you. No matter what happens to us from here on out, I need you to know that. We are amazing together and I wouldn't have it any other way." Charlie said placing a hand on both of there faces. "But now that the mood is officially killed how about we just go to bed?" The two men nodded in response. Miles backed away giving room for Charlie and Bass to stand up.

Charlie grabbed Miles' hand dragging him towards the bedroom, Bass followed close behind. Climbing into the middle of the bed Charlie turned and smiled at the two of them. They both crawled in beside her Bass to her left and Miles to her right. She'd rolled to her side her back to Bass, who snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her flush against his chest. She curled up with a fist full of Miles' shirt and her head against his chest, his hand was draped over her neck while the other held her other hand. 

Miles glanced over at Bass who had a content smile on his sleeping face, and he knew that Charlie and Bass were going to happen, he knew that down the road they were going to turn into something more then what they were now. He dozed off with the thought that his best friend and his niece might finally find some semblance happiness in this fucked up world of theirs.

They spent the rest of the night tangled in each other, just enjoying the company and safe feeling they had.


End file.
